Amnesia
by LuTatroX
Summary: When Shadow loses his memory again, he has to regain it to remember what happened, and who was involved, but will he pick up some new feelings as well as the old? Shadaze! Rated T for language, violence, some adultish situations, and OOCness. R&R!


**Hellooooooo everybody! Well, this is to be an addition to the rather small collection of Shadaze fictions, and even though I've never been reviewed or PM'd by these people, this story is dedicated to the following,**

**Peachy Katara, Forgotten Rozez (she may habe changed her penname), and Sparks the Cheese Loving Wolf. **

**Please review!**

The only thing the ebony hedgehog remembered was one day. A day he spent mostly with a blonde-haired beautiful girl. The thing that puzzled him was why she looked so different then his kind. She, instead of fur, only had a small patch of it on her head. The rest of her body was covered with pale smooth substance which they called skin. And she had no tail or quills, and reaped what looked like blankets wrapped around her body whenever he saw her. What were those things called?

He remembered a square board with little black and red circles being moved on top by his paw and her pale little fingers. But when he stood with her to look out of a window, at a giant blue ball looking thing with white and green designs on it, he heard a loud crashing sound. He remembered grabbing her hand and running through the halls, and he was pushed into a pod. But as she pushed the button to release him at great speeds, he hurt her scream, and a gunshot was heard.

And then black.

But as the charcoal colored hedgehog sat on his rock, he knew it must have been a long time. He couldn't see the giant blue ball, and calculated that it must have been taken by whoever it belonged to. And the atmosphere was blue, not black. Little did he know that the reason he couldn't see the 'big blue ball' was because he was on it. The poor hedgehog was clueless and helpless as a child, and didn't remember even most materials, let alone people.

As he sat, he tried to swing his legs, which was obstructed by his rock. The small twitch of pain hit him when his leg hit the rock. He yelped, becoming rather angry at his rock. But he was soon distracted as a caterpillar made it's way up his rock. He then jumped off of it and walked into the forest, trying to find another boulder to rest on, but a teenage voice distracted him,

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

Shadow saw the blue hedgehog approach. He was relieved to know that there was one of his own kind near him. But Shadow couldn't help but look behind him guessing who this 'Shadow' person was. But the blue hedgehog came up to him, panting,

"Shadow! Where have you been!"

"Are...Are you talking to me?"

"Well duh! You've been missing for days!"

"I don't even know you, sir...I just woke up on my rock!"

"Your what?"

"My rock! And have you seen a big blue ball anywhere?"

"Shadow, what in God's name are you talking about?"

"The big blue ball! It's gone, and now, everything else is blue!"

He then pointed up at the sky like a proud kindergartener marveling over his own slightly glue-stained art project. Sonic looked up to see nothing but the sky as always. Shadow then pointed, awestruck,

"Look! That may be it!...no, that's gray."

"Shadow, that's just a cloud. Have you been drinking?"

"No, but I sure am thirsty..."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute."

"What?"

"You haven't even insulted me yet."

"I just met you!"

"What are you talking about? We've known eachother for years."

"Hey, you're lying!"

Shadow then turned away to go back to his rock as Sonic ran back to the X-Tornado to find Tails. They had been looking for Shadow for two days. The blue blur ran back onto the airplane where his conpanion was attatching a few wires together,

"Tails! I found Shadow!"

"Well, where is he, Sonic?"

"He...He's over there...on a rock. There's something wrong though, Tails."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's acting like he's a child, like he doesn't know anything. He asked me where this big blue ball in the sky went."

"I...um...well, bring him here, I'll have a look at him."

"Okay..."

Sonic jumped down onto the ground and ran to where he found Shadow, and found him staring at a squirrel, seeming to be in deep thought. Sonic then grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled him towards the plane. Shadow pried away in protest, but Sonic grabbed him again, running faster.

"Here he is, Tails." said Sonic, pushing the memory deprived hedgehog towards his fox friend.

"That's a funny name..." mused Shadow.

"Well, he seems...um...Shadow, who am I?" asked Tails.

"Oh, I know this! Don't tell me..."

Tails looked up at Sonic with a creased brow. Sonic shrugged before Tails pushed Shadow aside and stepped towards Sonic. He pulled his friend to the corner of the room and wmsaid quietly so that the black hedgehog wouldn't hear, what was happening,

"I think Shadow has a very bad case of amnesia...again. And I think he's been heavily drugged with nitrocoxide."

"Nitrowhatnow?"

"Laughing gas. Go find Blaze and Knuckles so we can take Shadow to the hospital."

"Well, okay. Are you sure he's been drugged?"

"Sonic, look at him."

Tails pointed to Shadow, who was humming a happy melody- slightly off-key-, and wandering around the plane in a daze. At that moment, Knuckles and Blaze entered the plane. Knuckles was in a bit of an anger fit, and Blaze was trying-annoyed-to calm him down,

"Can't find him, Sonic."

"I already did."

Sonic pointed at Shadow, now singing very off key, and spinning in Tails' chair, smiling like the way he never did. Blaze and Knuckles took a few seconds to take in the image before looking back at Sonic, brows creased,

"That can't be Shadow."

"It is."

"What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know...we're going to take him to the hospital. Maybe he can find an answer."

"Okay."

Tails lightly pushed Shadow out of the chair. He fell to the floor with a thud, giggling. Tails then started the engine, and they set off to the hospital to see what happened to their hedgehog frenemy...but whatever it was, they were kind of enjoying it.

**Yes, I know Shadow was so OOC, but it'll be resolved back to the dark emohog (Peachy Katara's nickname) that he always has been...unless you'd rather he stayed this way.**

**Please review!**

**-Lutatrox**


End file.
